Pretty Woman
by VetaButur
Summary: In order to pay for his grandma's medical bills, Mike prostitutes himself. But his enigmatic client for the night changes everything. Slash. Mature Content. Chapter 2/4.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suits or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Strong sexual content. **

* * *

He's too skinny.

He raises his hand to touch his side where his ribs can be seen, protruding whenever he inhales.

His eyes are surrounded by darkened skin, making his blue eyes stand out.

_His mother's eyes…_

Shaking the last droplets of water out of his hair, Mike presses his forehead against the mirror, staring straight into those godforsaken eyes that remind him everyday what he no longer has.

His head hurts and his hands can't contain the shakes that run through his body. Out of the corner of his eye he can see the unopened envelope containing bills he can't possibly pay for.

_But he has to… has to, has to… _

Glaring one last time at his reflection, he pushes himself away and grabs a shirt from the ground.

He leaves without locking the door; there is nothing to steal.

* * *

It's too cold.

The freezing brick wall against his back only intensifies his shaking. The cold seems to seep under his clothes like water.

No one else is around, which is how he prefers it. It makes Mike feel more secure; like his dirty secret truly is a secret.

Mike is almost weary when he sees the Mercedes drive slowly around the corner. But his pressing headache gives him false confidence born out of necessity.

The luxury car stops in front of him and Mike walks over as the window roles down.

The appearance of the man behind the wheel shocks Mike at first, although he prays he does not show it.

Mike has dealt with wealthy men, but the men are never quite so put together.

Perfectly styled hair, what appears to be a custom suit and an expensive tie. He appears posh, not slimy.

The man quirks his eyebrow and Mike can't help but find even such a simple action eloquent.

The man makes Mike nervous, but he approaches anyway.

_Need this… she needs this…_

"You need something?" Mike winces at the scratchiness of his own voice while he puts on a fake confident smirk that is meant to distract the client from just how nervous he actually is.

"Depends on the offer." The man's voice flows over Mike with an odd warmth, and Mike almost frowns when the heat settles in his abdomen.

Unsure of his abilities to seduce this man, Mike decides to be blunt, "Fifty for a blow, or one-hundred and a hotel room for everything else."

He knows that it is low, but it is not his main objective; his client simply doesn't know it yet. He will likely figure it out in the morning if all goes well for Mike.

However, his client seems to like the proposal; a smirk settling on his face

"I am staying in a hotel close to the city. Would this be acceptable?" He continues to smirk.

Mike can't stop the frown that forces itself on his face. The hotels in the area are expensive, made for wealthy businessmen. Money means security; and Mike doesn't know what this man may have in this prepared room of his.

"No." Mike hears himself say the words before he even acknowledges his own thoughts. "There is a cheap motel a couple of blocks down. It'll do the job just fine."

The man's smirk disappears and Mike begins to fear that he may have lost his John for the night; however, there is a soft click of a car door unlocking and with a nod from the John, Mike gets into the car.

* * *

The man doesn't attempt to grab him the second the motel door closes and Mike again frowns at his client's odd nature.

Instead, the man approaches the motel closet and begins to untie his tie and remove his suit jacket; hanging both up.

Watching wearily, Mike begins to feel uncomfortably aroused when he sees the silhouette of the man as the motel lamp illuminates his sleek musculature.

Needing to get out of the room and needing to prepare, Mike heads toward the motel bathroom, frowning in confusion when a hand suddenly grips his arm to stop him.

Mike turns his head towards his client, whose eyebrows are now knitted together.

"Where are you going?"

Mike frowns, pulling the bottle of lube out of his back pocket. "I don't do dry fucks, dude."

The client smirks again. "Dude? I don't believe that I have been called that since undergraduate."

Grabbing the bottle from Mike's hand, the John throws the item on the bed and Mike watches bewildered as the lube bounces.

The warmth of a hand against his cheek brings Mike's vision back to the man before him. His John is staring back at him, his expressive eyebrows lowered while his eyes seem to take in all of him.

Moving his hand into the back of Mike's head, the John flexes his fingers through Mike's hair as he pulls the young man closer to his lips.

The sudden pleasure from having his hair tugged on causes Mike's eyes to hood, his breath increasing in speed unconsciously.

The John smirks, his eyes staring into Mike's dazed one's as his speaks against his lips.

"I believe I am paying for 'everything,' which includes watching your reaction as I stretch you."

And suddenly, Mike's lips are attacked; his senses overloaded with the overpowering scent of expensive cologne that is causing his body to tingle and tighten.

The client's hand is in his hair, the other against the small of his back, grasping and caressing him in a manner that has him arching like a cat and moaning as a rush of heat lands in his abdomen and his cock begins to twist.

_What the fuck…_

And suddenly, the hand on his back slides down, grabbing his ass and pushing him to grind his arousal into the man's leg.

_Fuck…_

Everything is moving too fast. Mike can't bring his thoughts together fast enough before he finds himself pushed into the bed, his shirt pushed up above his head, trapping his arms.

"Grab the headboard." A husky voice caresses his ear before teeth catch an earlobe, biting down as Mike's groans out.

Minutes later, Mike finds himself gripping the headboard like a lifeline as he screams out while the John works his fingers inside him, shifting and croaking his fingertips until Mike is pushing up, thrusting one hand into his own hair, pulling at it to the point that tears are clouding his gaze.

And then, there is a pressure, and the man is in him. For a second Mike is relieved because the sudden jolt allows him to gain back his thoughts.

Mike's eyes begin to focus again, until the John grabs his calf, forcing his foot against his shoulder and he turns his hips in a way that has Mike seeing stars and screaming.

_Thrust._

Mike can't keep the sounds in and the John is staring down at him as his hand caresses Mike's skinny chest before pinching a nipple.

The next thrust has Mike's hips shooting off the bed, and suddenly the John has moved both his hands so that one is on either side of Mike's head; caging Mike into this new world of pleasure and sweat.

The next couple of thrusts have Mike straining his neck and shifting his hips as his body unconsciously attempts to move away from the overstimulation.

However, the John just moves his hand, grabbing Mike's thin hips, and roughly pulls his ass up to meet his incoming thrust causing Mike to loose the air in his lungs as he attempts to scream, chocking on air as his body tightens around the cock inside him.

In seconds Mike's vision is dark and his hands are biting into the John's shoulders as his body seizes and collapses in on itself.

And when he comes back to himself, the John is pulling his cock out of his, resulting in a whine from Mike as his stretched ass tries to tighten around its exiting intruder.

Before Mike can think, the John picks his body up, flipping their positions until he is lying on the bed with Mike balanced precariously on his hips.

Resting his arms behind his head, the John smirks up at Mike, thrusting his hips to knock Mike out of his daze and remind him why he was there.

Feeling like an amateur, Mike can't stop his body from shaking as he grabs the hard cock before him; moving his grip up and down the rubber covered appendage before moving the dick toward his asshole.

Grinding his teeth, Mike moans weakly as his muscles give out and gravity forces the cock inside him as he thrusts down.

Everything is so surreal, and for a second Mike basks in the quietness of his head.

But the smirk on the John's face is doing something to him and Mike suddenly wants the beautiful man to be as brainless as he is.

Moving his hands from the man's muscular chest, Mike brings his hands up his body sexually, raising one hand to go into his hair, gripping the strands as he turns his glazed-over stare to the client before him.

The client is relaxed back against the bed like a king, but his gaze is undoubtedly on

Mike, causing the young man to smirk as he lowers his hand back to grasp the man's hard thigh.

Raising his hips, Mike thrusts his hips down before working them in a figure eight, flexing his arm to give the action as much power as he could.

The painful pressure from the new position fades, and soon Mike finds himself working his hips for his own pleasure as his head falls back and his other hand joins its twin on the man's thighs.

After a minute, Mike is moaning in the back of his throat as he tilts his hips in a position that has his cock hard again and leaking against his stomach.

Suddenly, the John surges forward, bringing his legs up and his arms around Mike's shoulders so that Mike's face is now being pressed into the John's chest as the man uses his superior leg muscles to thrust into Mike's body.

It's too rough and Mike whines in pain. And within seconds the John shifts Mike's face into the crock of his neck and begins to rotate his hips between rounds of thrusts that are still deep but less violent.

His dick is rubbing against the client's hardened abs and pubic hair. The stimulation causing Mike to lose all mental control as he begins to nuzzle his nose into the client's neck and his hands claw at the John's back in desperation.

He doesn't know how, but suddenly Mike feels his body double over, his back arching as his dick twitches; his body spasming in pain at two consecutive orgasms.

And just like that, the John doubles his effort as his grip on Mike's shoulders increase and the older man is forcing Mike's body down onto his at a violent pace.

The harsh action causes a rush of endorphins throughout Mike's body, and Mike feels his vocal cords stretch as he lets out a hoarse shout as his body tightens further, forcing every last drop of cum out of his body.

Everything goes black for a second until Mike is forced back into the reality when the man drops back against the sheets, forcing Mike along with him.

And like that, everything is silent again, and Mike can't help but smile as his thoughts are quiet and his headache is gone.

However, as the client shifts, Mike flushes with embarrassment as he realizes that the handsome man likely wants him off. Trying to force his shaking muscles to move, Mike can only move his torso up before the John sudden pulls Mike back down onto his chest.

"I think we have both earned a nap, don't you agree?" The man's husky laugh sends shivers down Mike's spine and he can't stop his gaze from going straight to the John's face.

The older man smirks as he moves on of his hands up to push Mike's hair from his face.

"You are so oddly captivating."

Mike attempts to pull a smart-ass smirk, but his body is already beginning to give into exhaustion, and Mike feels his eyelids begin to slide down heavily.

And like that, Mike falls asleep to the John's soft chuckle and his hands massaging his scalp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suits or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Mild language. **

* * *

It's still dark when Mike wakes up, and within seconds, he is alert when he feels the body next to him shift.

Thanking god that he didn't miss his opportunity. Mike slowly slips from the bed, grabbing his pants from off the floor, pulling his cell phone out from the back pocket.

Moving as quietly as he can, Mike feels around until his hands collide with a fine material. Praying the man keeps his wallet in his pants, Mike gropes until his grip finds a square shape.

Pulling the wallet out, Mike fishes out his phone to use its light.

And like that, Mike's world lights up and the numbers before him alieve his head from all his worries.

Name: Harvey E. Spector

Date of birth, driver's license, card numbers…

It is all there and Mike smiles as he memorizes each and every number, knowing that by the afternoon he will have what he needs to take care of her.

Mike nearly screams when his shoulder is suddenly gripped and he is pushed harshly backwards into the hard carpeting.

Staring up into the darkness, he can't see anything, but he feels the sudden grip of a hand against his throat.

"A thief? Really?" Mike can hear the anger in the man's voice and he begins to shake.

_Should have knocked him out… I should have…_

The wallet is ripped from his hands and the man gets off him.

Suddenly the lights are on and Mike squeezes his eyes shut as the lights burn his corneas.

Again, the man's hands are on him, gripping his hair, forcing his gaze to the angry man before him.

"You waited for me to sleep before deciding to steal from me? You ungrateful piece of shit!"

The man's hair is mussed from sleep, but he holds himself so polished in his anger and Mike can't seem to find his voice or air.

"N-Not-Notta thief-"

"Not a thief?" The man cuts him off angrily. "No, you're a saint that sleeps with men and then takes off with their wallets in the middle of the night."

"N-No-"

Again Mike is interrupted as the man roughly tugs at his hair, and Mike begins to feel desperate when he realizes the man may kill him.

"No!" Mike screeches, shocking the man, and giving Mike time to catch his breath. "I-I was just grabbing the m-money. S-S-Shhh-Shit, I just wanted to get my money and g-go!"

Mike can feel tears gathering at his eyes and he feels actual fear as the man rears back to look him in the eye.

The man continues to frown at him, but his grip has loosened around Mike's throat and Mike can't help but gasp in relief as he moves his body to sit up.

Hoping that his words are going to convince the man, Mike finds himself talking without thought.

"S-Seriously, dude, I just wanted my p-payment and then I was g-gonna g-go. No awk-awkward morning after and all that j-jazz, ya know."

His eyes are pleading with the man before him to believe him, and for a second he thinks that he has convinced the man to let him go.

Instead the man reaches for Mike's phone and before he can blink that man has flipped it open and it pressing keys.

Turning his eyes back to Mike, the man frowns.

"You weren't taking a picture of my information and you made no move to pull the cards out-"

"I-I told you, I-I was just g-gonna g-grab-"

"Grab the money and go." The man interrupts him, his frown still present, but his eyes are bright with some emotion Mike can't identify.

"I watched you." The man states bluntly, almost smirking when he sees Mike's eyes dilate in fear and guilt. "You weren't going for the cash. You looked like you were reading through my wallet. What? Were you hoping to learn my name and blackmail me?"

"N-No!" Mike shot forward, trying to come up with an excuse, but his fear was fucking with his thoughts and everything was becoming garbled.

"No? What else would you need my information for? You can't get anything out of a name and date of birth alone." The man smirks down at him.

Mike moves his mouth. "I-I was just g-grabbing-"

"No you weren't. I don't appreciate being lied to." The older man knits his eyebrows together before another smirk graces his face and Mike feels fear at the man's expression.

"How about we play a game, hmmm?"

Suddenly Mike feels a harsh grip against the back of his head as his hair is tugged violently back and then forward until Mike's face it inches from the man's.

"It's really simple." The man smirks as his breath caresses Mike's lips, and Mike can feel the change in the air and his stomach drops and tightens like he's going to be sick. "How about I beat the living shit out of you until you tell me the truth?"

And like that, Mike feels his head thrust backwards as an intense blow lands into his stomach and his breath is forced out of his lungs.

"Ah!"

Again, his head is tugged forwards and the man glares straight into his eyes.

"So lets try this again: what were you doing with my wallet?" The man growls.

Feeling dizzy, Mike shakes his head, trying to form words. "I-I was just g-gonna g-grab my p-pay-"

Again, pain fills his mind and his stomach caves in as the John's fist punches in with so much force that Mike can't breathe for what feels like a minute and his eyes are burning with tears that are now streaming down his face.

"One more time and then I'm going to go for you face, pretty boy."

His mind isn't working; all he can think about is his Gran and how she wouldn't be able to live without him and his payments.

"I-I just n-need your inf-info-information." Mike frowns as his voice burns his ears and the truth is out before he can stop it. "Just w-wanted the n-numbers, just n-needed them."

The John above him frowns at him. "What information? My name? So you _were_ planning to blackmail me."

"_Nooo._" Mike feels the plea in his voice. "Just n-need you info-information for some extra cash." Mike winces as the truth comes out, but he can't die and it's the only way he can think to possibly get out of this without becoming a body the police find in a dumpster tomorrow.

Shifting above him, the older man looks him directly in the eyes. "You needed my card numbers and information, but you didn't even bother to take them."

"C-Can't take them, y-you'd notice and cancel them b-be-before the p-payment came through." Mike's voice is scratchy and everything is blurry.

"But you didn't try to write them down or take a picture." The man is starting to get frustrated again, and Mike is worried that he'll start hitting him again.

"I-I don't have to." Mike tries to breathe. "I-I just me-memorized them."

Suddenly, the hand is on his throat again, and Mike begins to panic, wheezing as he tries to beg the man.

"You're telling me that you were going to memorize all my information and numbers? Do you think I'm that stupid? Who sent you? How did you know who I was?"

The man was getting angrier as each word escaped his mouth and in a panic Mike began to chant the only thing he thought could save him.

"H-Harvey E. Spector, date of b-birth: January 2nd, 1972. Driver's Licence ID n-number: 019-345-728. Credit c-c-card, American Ex-ex-press- Centurion, s-s-s-security code: 645-"

Suddenly the grip on his throat is gone and Mike shots up as he gasps for air, trying to pull as much oxygen into his lungs as he can.

Turning his tear-blurred eyes to his assaulter, he sees the man gazing back at him in confusion? No, the emotion is something Mike can't figure out and at the moment his mind is more focused on bringing in oxygen.

"How did you…" The John doesn't finish his sentence before he is moving up to sit in crappy motel across from where Mike is sitting.

It takes Mike a moment to realize that they are both still naked before he shifts to try and put his jeans on.

The John's - Harvey's- glare stops him flat and Mike finds himself sitting awkwardly on the floor; one of his hands covering his penis and balls to keep them covered and warm.

The room is silent for what feels like hours to Mike before the man speaks up.

"Why were you trying to steal my information? Were you after money for drugs, alcohol?" The man's tone makes Mike feel off, but he doesn't know why.

"I-I just n-needed it." Mike mumbles, feeling his body begin to shake from the cold in the room.

The man glares at him, crossing his bare legs- looking regal despite his state of undress. "You either tell me now, or I will call the police. Believe me, with my money and influence, what you and I were doing in this hotel room will be ignored, and you'll be in jail before you can blink."

His words bring fresh tears to Mike's eyes as he feels frustration take over.

"M-my g-grandmother-" He's mumbling under his breath, and the annoyed look on the John's face makes him speak up.

"M-my grandmother. Her n-nursing home is $30,000 a year, and I can't- I can't," Like that, the tears are back and Mike has to breathe through his nose because all he can see is the nursing home employees kicking his Gran out of the home and putting her in a government funded one that smells like sewer water and doesn't provide her with the care she needs or deserves.

And in an instant, the man is in his face again pulling his hair out of his eyes and looking down at him like he's an enigma that needs to be analyzed.

"You're sleeping with random men on the street and stealing their information for your grandmother?"

This accusation in the man's voice and the mention of his grandmother causes Mike's throat to tighten and he shifts his eyes away so the stranger can't see him cry.

_Cause he's seen everything else, but he doesn't get to see him cry…_

"J-just l-let it go." Mike winces at how weak and teary his voice sounds, but he can't do anything about it because the man won't leave.

"Why not get a real job? Instead of one on your back?"

His voice is harsh and now Mike is crying and angry and before he can think, he is standing up and looking the man in the eyes through his tears.

"A j-job?! I-I have a job! In fact I have two fucking jobs! And I can't- can't pay for it all! The fucking student loans from two years of college that I had to drop out from because you can't take out a student loan and a loan for paying for your sick grandmother! The fucking nursing home bills that come every month because the fuckers don't care whether you can't afford to eat because as soon as the bills stop being paid, she out and then they move her to some shitty place where there is mold and no air conditioner. And she begs me not to let her go there and she deserves better for everything that she has done for me! B-because-s-se s-s-s-she's-s-s, s-she's- Fuck!"

Like that he's sobbing uncontrollably because he knows that he is going to jail and that his Gran is going to be removed from her nice nursing home, all while knowing that her grandson is nothing but a prostitute without fucking brains.

And all the thoughts start screaming at him in his head and he just wants the noise to stop because he can't-

And suddenly, he is being cocooned in warmth; his face pushed into the man's neck as his body shakes with sobs and his confused mind shuts down.

His back is being rubbed and before he can stop himself, he is gripping onto the older man's shoulders as he lets his body go numb.

He squeaks when he feels himself being picked up and moved to the bed as the man picks up his jeans and pulls them up his leg, ignoring his underwear on the floor.

Grabbing his shirt off the bed, the John pulls it over Mike's head, kissing his forehead while shushing him; confusing Mike at his kindness and causing him to cry even harder as his overstressed brain gives up on trying to understand the situation.

Once he has him dressed, the older man walks away and Mike moves his watery gaze up to watch the man dress himself. The John looks so put together in his tailored suit and Mike feels suddenly inadequate and cheap in comparison.

After straightening himself out in the mirror, the man turns back to Mike and walks toward him, pushing Mike back until the man can sit on the bed as well.

Without saying anything, the man pulls Mike over until Mike is sitting awkwardly on his lap. The John shifts Mike's body around until both are able to sit comfortably before he speaks.

"How often do you do this?" The man's voice is light and Mike frowns as he tries to process what the man is asking.

Do what? Cry during a job? Get caught stealing from a John?

The John brushes his lips against Mike's temple and Mike shivers at the intimacy of the action.

"I-I only do this when I need the ex-extra c-cash…" Mike hopes this is what the man is asking for, but he also just wants the man to continue to rub his back like he is doing.

"Hmmm." The man mumbles before speaking again, "and how often is that? Once a month… once a week?"

Mike frowns into the man's chest, trying to think how to answer the man's question before deciding that being honest will require less thought.

"I-I only started doing this a year ago. Y-You're the s-s-sixth." Mike frowns, trying to remember the encounters before him.

"So you sleep with them and then steal their information? Do you always wait for them to fall asleep?"

Mike feels himself blush but decides to continue with the truth. "I-I usually p-pretend to give them a massage before trying to k-knock them out. Y-You're the f-f-f-fir-fir-first…"

Mike frowns as he tries to talk through the stammer, but he thinks the man understands because he makes a "hmm" in understanding before threading his fingers into Mike's hair and massaging his scalp.

"Why did you not try to 'knock me out'?" The man moves his face away from Mike's forehead before he moves Mike head in the direction of his gaze.

Mike knows he wants him to look at him, but he can't, so Mike continues to move his hand along the fine material of the man's suit jacket, watching his own hands' motion.

"I-I don't k-know."

Mike draws his eyebrows together in confusion as he watches the older man grasp his meandering hands, bringing his hands up so that Mike will look up. The man then ducked his head to meet Mike's gaze halfway causing Mike to blush, but not look away.

"Hmm, you don't know?" The older man smirk, his breath fluttering against Mike's face. "What is your name?"

The question is so causal in such an odd conversation that Mike almost doesn't register.

"M-Mike." He mumbles quietly, staring into the man's eyes as he feels his cheeks heat.

"How old are you Mike?"

Again, Mike frowns at the oddly normal question. "T-Twenty-three."

The man glides his free hand along Mike's back, pulling him closer as he pushes his nose into Mike's hair and breathes in. "So young…"

Mike doesn't think that he is young, but stays quiet as the man continues to caress him in silence.

After a long minute of silence, the man returns his gaze back to Mike.

"You have an eidetic memory, don't you?"

Mike frowns at the man's words; his natural aversion to people knowing this part of him causing him to freeze up.

"It explains your extreme stutter when you get nervous. It's quite common with individuals with a photographic memory." The man continues to rub Mike's back as Mike listens to him talk.

"Oddly enough, I am in a need for someone with a superb memory." Mike knits his eyebrows in confusion of where the man is going with this conversation. "My job requires me to know everything about a person so that I can 'convince' them that my firm is their best option for representation, or that the lawsuits that they are trying to bring against my client should be dropped. Do you understand what I am saying, Mike?"

At this, Harvey turns to look Mike straight in the eye and Mike can only shake his head because he does not in fact understand what the man is saying.

"I work for a prominent law firm. I am what they call a closer, and I am good at this because I am able to blackmail essentially everyone I encounter in court. In fact," as the man speaks he shifts, pulling Mike towards him as his draws his hand up to cup Mike's face, "the only reason I met you was because I was following an opponent with a infamy for relations with male prostitutes. I had hoped to question you to see if you had heard of the man, but- well something about you distracted me."

Mike nearly bounced off the man's lap in shock as the lawyer leaned forward and brushed his lips against his own before pulling away a centimeter to look at Mike.

"Do you understand where I am going with this?"

Again Mike shook his head, his eyes wide in confusion.

The older man chuckled. "We have many associates at the firm, none of which can grasp the idea of using information outside their law books to win a case. I have been promoted in my work and as a result my workload has doubled, but my help has not. I do not like losing because of a newly graduated associate's stupidity." Making sure that Mike was following, the man continued, "I need someone with a fine eye for detail and a brain like a sponge. I also need someone willing to go outside the law and with enough street smarts to win me a case without having to go to court. Other than the street smarts, does this sound like someone you know?" He chuckled out the last sentence.

The man's smirk grew when he saw Mike move his mouth, trying to speak.

"Oh course this would not be all business. I often have to go across the country to follow leads or meet prominent clients and I do so hate having to go to clubs to find a date for the night when the urge hits me. It makes it difficult to keep a low profile."

Mike still couldn't find his voice, though his thoughts were racing through all the possibilities of what the man was asking for.

"I would pay you $30,000 flat per year and then pay for your additional expenses such as food and rent. In return I will require you to work for me both professionally and sexually. For each night you spend in my bed, you will be given an additional payment, which we can negotiate at a different time."

The man looked pointedly at Mike, trying to gauge if Mike was following; and all Mike could do was nod his head as his brain tried to catch up with all that was happening.

"Oh course, I would expect you to quit both your jobs, including your third less legal one." He smirked when he saw the red take over Mike's face.

"I reserve the right to fire you for incompetence or insubordination; however, if you are good at your job, I promise that I will not fire you for lose of interest or if you desire to quit the sexual aspect of our agreement. However, after tonight's performance, I do not see either of those being an issue."

The man's chuckle caused Mike's lips to tilt up for a millisecond until Mike realized what he was saying and then he feels his face heat up again.

However, the lawyer hummed in response to his blush, mumbling what sounded like 'perfect', before speaking again.

"Do we have a deal?" The man quirked his eyebrow at Mike.

_$30,000 a year with rent and board. He wouldn't have to worry about Gran and the bills for a year and he could…_

Mike could feel his mind work into overdrive and he zoned out as thought after thought went through his head.

It was the light tap of a finger against his nose that brought Mike back to reality, and before he truly realized what he was doing, he found himself nodding, a large smile plastered on his face.

* * *

**Comments: Harvey may have been a bit violent, but it's exactly how I image Harvey reacting to someone who betrays his trust; especially if he was slightly emotional invested in that person.**

**As far as I know, people with eidetic memory do not have problems with severe stutters. I placed it into the story now because it will have significance later.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are cherished. **


End file.
